Currently active projects, by Principal Investigator: 1. Arai A., NHLBI. Cardiac fibrosis, acute and chronic MI in rats. Microimaging scar tissue. (fellow Sivendran R.). 2. Adelstein R., NHLBI. Ongoing cardiac functional screening in various nonmuscle myosin mutants for identification of cardiac phenotypes, influence of age on phenotype and guidance of breeding (fellows Ma, Jana). 3. Bodine D., NHGRI: Progeria study, Collaboration with NHLBI: Drs. Nabel E., Cannon R.;NIH: Collins F.: Progeria study #2. Double copy mutant progeria model pilot and treatment studies with aorta imaging, diameter measurements and cardiac function. Primary scientist, Erdos M. 4. Boehm M., NHLBI. MI studies, scar identification and function, effect of treatment with TGF beta neutralizing antibody (fellows Elagha A., Yang D.). In addition a functional study was done to make a comparison to echo performed by the Phenotyping Core to compare techniques in evaluating function with a focal wall defect. 5. Horowits R., NIAMS. (fellow Crawford G.). Transgenic mice (N-RAP) to characterize for cardiac phenotype. Histology is suggestive of RV abnormality. Finding increasing severity of cardiac functonal abnormality, both LV and RV, via MRI with age, copy number. 6. Rochman M., Bustin, NCI: collaboration with Dr. Adestein. NSBP1 protein KO determine if there is a cardiac phenotype with or without stress. 7. Leonard W., NHLBI. 3D MRI examination of mouse head to examine the eyes and neighboring structures in a knockout mouse model. 8. Lo C. (former NHLBI PI). Imaging fixed embryos at 14T. 9. Finkel T., NHLBI. Cardiac function in a mouse model for studies of stem cells, aging and cardiovascular disease. Projects completed in 2009 by Principal Investigator: 1. Hwang P., NHLBI: p53: see Park JY et al. Circ. Res. 2009 2. Neufeld E., NHLBI: Imaging pig renal artery collagen for comparison to microscopy showing collagen formation at the artery junction. Testing determined that the collagen at the site did not incorporate a small molecule Gd chelate preferentially compared to the remainder of the vessel. 3. Sack M., NHLBI, dobutamine stress testing on mice with modified levels or lacking mitochondrial proteins park2 and/or pink1. (fellow Stevens) 4. Segars J., NICHD, fellow Guo C. (collaboration with Robert Adelstein): dobutamine stress on KO vs WT. Group is performing additional histopath and ECG analyses prior to concluding this study. 5. Wess J., NIDDK (collaboration with Mark Knepper, NHLBI): Kidney urography of an inducible KO causing hydronephrosis and therapeutic effect of a EP4 PGE2 receptor agonist: see Li JH et al. J.Clin. Invest. 2009 In addition, there are active ACUC protocols that are not being used currently that are eligible to perform studies at any time during the life of the protocol. Papers published in 2009, 2010: 1. Schelbert EB, Hsu L-Y, Anderson SA, Mohanty BD, Karim SM, Kellman P, Aletras AH, and Arai AE(NHLBI). Late Gadolinium Enhancement Cardiac Magnetic Resonance Identifies Post Infarction Myocardial Fibrosis and the Border Zone at Near Cellular Level in ex vivo Rat Heart. Circulation Cardiovascular Imaging, in press Sept 2010. 2. Yamada S, Samtani RR, Lee ES, Lockett E, Uwabe C, Shiota K, Anderson SA, Lo CW (2010) Developmental atlas of the early first trimester human embryo. Dev Dyn 239:1585-95. 3. Lau JF, Anderson SA, Adler E, Frank JA. Imaging approaches for the study of cell-based cardiac therapies. Nat Rev Cardiol. 2010 7(2):97-105. Epub 2009 Dec 22. 4. Li JH, Chou C-L, Li B, Gavrilova O, Eisner C, Schnermann J, Anderson SA, Deng C, Knepper KA &Wess J. A Selective EP4 PGE2 Receptor agonist alleviates disease in a new mouse model of X-linked nephrogenic diabetes insipidus. J. Clin. Invest. 119(10) 3115-26 (2009) Sept 1. Epub ahead of print 5. Dezfulian C, Shiva S, Alekseyenko A, Pendyal A, Beiser DG, Munasinghe JP, Anderson SA, Chesley CF, Vanden Hoek TL, Gladwin MT. Nitrite Therapy After Cardiac Arrest Reduces Reactive Oxygen Species Generation, Improves Cardiac and Neurological Function, and Enhances Survival via Reversible Inhibition of Mitochondrial Complex I. Circulation. 120(10) 897-905 (2009) Aug 24. Epub ahead of print 6. Park JY, Wang PY, Matsumoto T, Sung HJ, Ma W, Choi JW, Anderson SA, Leary SC, Balaban RS, Kang JG, Hwang PM p53 Improves Aerobic Exercise Capacity and Augments Skeletal Muscle Mitochondrial DNA Content. Circ Res. 105(7) 705-12 (2009) Aug 20. Epub ahead of print 7. Dhanantwari P, Lee E, Krishnan A, Samtani R, Yamada S, Anderson S, Lockett E, Donofrio M, Shiota K, Leatherbury L, Lo CW. Human cardiac development in the first trimester: a high-resolution magnetic resonance imaging and episcopic fluorescence image capture atlas.Circulation. 2009;120(4):343-51. Papers in submission or review, 2010: 1. Normal L Heart Development In Mice Is Dependent On Expression Of UDP-GalNAc:Polypeptide &#61537;-N-Acetylgalactosaminyltransferase 1 Yu Guan (NIDDK), Stasia A. Anderson (NHLBI), Matthew F. Starost (DVR, NIH), Daryl J. Despres (NINDS) Timothy A. Fritz (NIDDK, FDA) and Lawrence A. Tabak (NIDDK). 2. Shear stress-induced vimentin deregulation and vasculopathy in a mouse model of progeria. Minjung Song,1 Hong San,2 Stasia A. Anderson1, Richard O. Cannon, III,1 Donald Orlic1 (NHLBI) Circulation Res. 3. Cardiac-Specific NRAP Overexpression Causes Dilated Cardiomyopathy in Mice Shajia Lu (NIAMS), Garland L. Crawford (NIAMS), Justin Dore (NIAMS), Stasia A. Anderson (NHLBI), Daryl DesPres (NINDS)and Robert Horowits (NIAMS).